What Family is For
by LoveReid
Summary: A coda to episode 5x18. I thought it needed an angsty little bromance scene. First chapter is Steve picking up Danny from the airport. Added a separate second chapter- hospital scene! Spoilers for Pono Kaulike (Justice for All)
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

So like a few other people, I gotta say I was slightly disappointed with the ending of this weeks episode. Don't get me wrong I loved the episode, I mean those scenes with Steve worrying about Danny and then the scenes with Grace and in the truck were great, but I thought they really missed a great opportunity with the reunion scene. I'm sure they were short on time but I thought it would've pushed the episode from amazing to really exceptional.

So here's a little scene I added! There's never enough McDanno bromance to go around! Enjoy :)

*****************************************H50*****************************

Steve stood there leaning against his truck, impatiently waiting for the plane transporting his partner back home to finally land.

He was angry. Oh, was he angry. It had taken all of his willpower not to punch Alexander in his smug face. He had come really close to it more than once, but he thought about the repercussions, and what might happen to Danny if he did.

He couldn't risk Danny's safety here. He needed his partner back and the longer it took, the more danger Danny would be in. So after he delivered his ultimatum, he made sure Alexander did his part and got Danny back. He knew his partner would be proud of his self control.

Steve didn't even want to think about what could've happened to Danny while he was in that prison. It hadn't been long, but an American and a cop no less in a South American prison was a target with legs. There was a part of him that had been terrified he was already too late, and that his best friend was already gone. But he wasn't. Thank god Danny was still alive. And now he was safe.

His head shot up as he finally heard the plane above him. He jumped forward and watched as it landed and skidded to a stop. Steve was running towards it before the door even opened all the way.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the hunched over figure limping slowly off the plane.

"Oh my god..." He whispered. "Danny..."

He ran towards his partner and immediately pulled the smaller man into a hug.

"It is so damn good to see you Danno!" He said.

He felt Danny pat him on the back a few times and he smiled. Danny was really back.

"It's good to see you too goof," Danny replied. "But you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry!" Steve said immediately, jumping back as if he'd been burned.

He finally got a good look at his partner and a deadly rage swept through him. Danny's face was covered in bruises and cuts, and he was holding his side like he had a few busted ribs.

"It's not as bad as it looks..." Danny tried to assure him.

"God man what did they do to you..." Steve replied.

"They definitely weren't very fond of me," he said. "Or my 'smart ass-ness' as one guard so eloquently put it. They didn't speak a lot of English to be honest."

"A guard did this to you?" Steve demanded.

"Most of it..." Danny replied. "They wanted money. They gave me one phone call to get it for them but-"

"But you called Grace to tell her how much you loved her," Steve finished for him. He expected nothing less. Danny always put Grace before everyone, including himself.

"Exactly," he replied. "I know you probably think that was a stupid move but I needed to say it. I needed her to hear it, just in case..."

Steve shook his head angrily. "I wish I could get on that plane and kill every single one of those bastards for what they did to you," he ground out.

"I know you do," Danny replied. "But you can't. And no one I care about is EVER going to Colombia again if I have anything to say about it. It is strictly off limits. I thought I hated Hawaii but there is no place I hate more than Colombia, mark my words!"

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, Kono and Lou weren't too fond of it either," he said.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked in surprise. "You guys went there? When? Why?"

"Well we had to do something to get you out of there didn't we?" Steve replied. "I'll explain everything later."

Danny nodded. He looked carefully at Steve. "There's something else you're not telling me," he said. "What is it? Was anyone hurt?"

"Danny..." Steve tried.

"What is it Steven?" Danny persisted.

"It's Chin... He was arrested by Coughlin for taking Gabriel's money..." Steve hesitantly told him.

"What?!" Danny gasped. "Where is he? Is he okay? I need to talk to Coughlin!"

"Slow down buddy!" Steve replied. "He's getting out right now. Kono went to go pick him up. Gabriel lied to Coughlin that he'd testify against Chin for a good deal, but he ended up killing him and fleeing custody. He's in the wind now."

"Oh wow..." Danny said. "Coughlin was a son of a bitch but he didn't deserve that... I'm glad Chin is exonerated though. He's too good of a man to go down like that. Especially for something that was my fault."

"Hey now," Steve argued. "It most definitely was not your fault. Besides, you're ohana. There's nothing any of us wouldn't do for you."

Danny smiled. "Likewise," he said. "Which is why you can wipe that guilty look off of your face Steve. I knew what I was getting myself into and I did it anyway. This isn't on you."

"How could you give yourself up like that Danny?" Steve demanded. He'd wanted to wait a while before grilling his partner but now that Danny had brought it up he couldn't hold back anymore. "Even for me!"

"You're my partner and you're my best friend," he replied with a wave of his hand, as if it should've been obvious. "What happened in Colombia had nothing to do with you and I wasn't about to let them pin it on you too."

"Nothing do with me?" Steve demanded. "Let me explain something to you Daniel. If it has to do with you, it has to do with me. End of story."

Danny laughed. He regretted it immediately when pain shot through his side and he winced.

"We can talk more about this later," Steve said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and leading him towards the truck. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Nice try," Danny replied. "But you can take me to Rachel's. I need to see my baby girl. Now."

"Danny..." Steve started.

"To Rachel's or I call a cab Steven!" Danny ordered.

Steve rolled his eyes and helped Danny into the truck. "You're so damn stubborn," he said.

"I learn from the best buddy," he replied with a smirk.

Steve got into the drivers seat and turned to look at Danny. Danny looked steadily back at him.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like this again Danny..." Steve said softly.

"You know I can't make that promise Steve," Danny replied. "Just like I know you'd have done the same for me. Hell you even tried to!"

Steve nodded and sighed heavily. Of course he'd have done the same thing. He'd do anything for Danny. But he'd also rather that Danny be the one who was safe. He always wanted Danny to be safe.

"You could've died in there..." Steve said seriously. "Hell you almost did! Look at you..."

Danny put a hand on his arm. "But I didn't Steve," he replied. "I don't know how yet and you have a lot of explaining to do, but you got me out. You always get me out. I never doubted that for a second. When I gave myself up, I was able to do that because I knew you would never stop until you got me back. And I wasn't wrong."

"You put too much faith in me," Steve said.

"You haven't let me down yet," Danny pointed out.

Steve smiled. "Yeah I guess I haven't," he said. "And I don't intend to."

"Thanks for getting me out partner," Danny said. "Really. Thank you."

"Of course partner," Steve replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny told him. "Now can you get a move on already?! My daughters waiting Steven!"

Steve laughed and started towards Rachel's house. It had been a tough as hell few days but they made it through. Chin was alright, Danny was alright -for the most part anyway- and his team would help each other get through this like they always did. They were ohana after all.

THE END

*****************************************H50*****************************

And there it is! Like most of you I'm sure, I am eagerly awaiting the first McDanno hug of the season. Sure I'm probably nuts, but I'm proud! Lol.

Let me know what you thought! Love to hear from you!

Cheers :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I've been working on this ever since I posted the last chapter! It's not a continuation it's more of like an alternate scene but I figured I'd post it as a second chapter

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or favorited! You guys are all awesome!

Enjoy!

******************************H50**********************

Steve paced nervously in front of his truck. Danny was set to land any minute now, but based on what the paramedic who was with him said, it was bad.

Steve was shocked when he got the call from that bastard Alexander saying that Danny would have to be checked out in a Colombian hospital before he was transported back to Hawaii. Steve knew exactly what that meant. He was too late and his partner had been beaten. Badly.

He had almost jumped back on a plane to Colombia, but he was assured that Danny was released almost immediately at his request. They had sent two paramedics to accompany him home instead. Steve knew that his partner wanted to get home as soon as possible to see Grace. He just hoped that Danny had been well enough to withstand the long flight.

Steve hated himself for leaving Danny there in the first place. As soon as they got rid of the coke, he had wanted to stay to go be by Danny's side when he was released, but he didn't think that Alexander would respond as well to threats if they were coming from somebody else. He had to be the one to do this, and to do it right. He needed to do whatever he could to get his partner home. He promised Grace he'd get her father back, and he selfishly needed Danny as well. So he had left Colombia, even though every mile they flew away from that place- away from Danny- was like a knife in the gut for him. He did what he had to do, but that hadn't made it any easier.

He jumped when he heard the plane right above him, and started running towards it as it finally landed.

Danny was wheeled out on a stretcher by the two paramedics. Steve ran until he was right beside his friend. He felt a boiling hot rage sweep through him when he got his first look at his partner. Danny's face was littered with bruises and cuts, and Steve didn't even want to think about what lay under the blanket that was covering Danny up.

He grabbed Danny's hand, careful of the IV, and bent over to look into his face. He was surprised to see two dull blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey buddy," Steve said softly. "It's good to see you."

Danny gave him a small smile. "You too Steve. How's Grace?"

"She can't wait to see you of course," Steve told him, trying hard to ignore his partners pained and nearly breathless tone. "She's missing her dad."

"Can you get these two goofs to let me off of this thing so that I can go see her?" Danny asked.

"No shot in hell buddy," Steve replied. "I have an ambulance here on standby and we're taking you straight to the hospital."

"Steve..." Danny tried to argue.

"Don't even start with me Daniel," Steve said. "You're going to the hospital. But I'll tell you what, I'll call Lou and tell him to pick up Grace and bring her to see you. Deal? And you have no choice here so you might as well just agree."

Danny snorted. "Fine you animal," he said. "As long as I get to see my baby girl."

Steve smiled at the familiar retort before looking up and waving towards the Hawaiian paramedics that had been waiting. They came over with a stretcher and Steve helped them transfer his partner from one to the other. Steve bit back his anger at the small moans of pain that Danny made as they moved him.

Once Danny was settled, Steve quickly shook the hands of the other two paramedics that had flown here with his partner and thanked them for taking care of him before sending them on their way.

He walked along side the stretcher as they wheeled Danny to the ambulance and loaded him in. Steve quickly jumped in as they started off towards Tripler Medical Center.

Steve rubbed comforting circles on Danny's arm as his eyelids drooped. Every time they almost closed, Danny jerked himself back awake. Steve knew all too well it was because he didn't feel safe enough yet to fall asleep.

"I've got you now Danno," he said soothingly. "You're safe, I promise. Why don't you try and get some rest?"

"Grace?" Danny mumbled tiredly.

"I'll call Lou as soon as we get you settled, alright?" He replied.

"Okay..." Danny said, eyes finally closing. "Thanks Steve."

"Anytime partner," Steve replied, squeezing his hand.

Steve waited until he was sure Danny was asleep before turning to the paramedic.

"How is he?" He asked.

The paramedic carefully lifted the blanket off of Danny and Steve gasped in anger and shock at the sight before him. Danny's torso was completely covered in purple, black and blue bruising. He'd been beaten mercilessly and Steve could feel his eyes misting as he thought about the pain his partner must have gone through.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Oh god..." He whispered. "Dammit Daniel..."

The paramedic was busy monitoring Danny's pulse and taking his blood pressure but he turned to glance sympathetically at Steve.

"He'll be in pain for a while," he told him. "But his pulse is strong and his blood pressure isn't too low. Obviously I'm not a doctor but I think he'll pull through."

Steve nodded. "Of course he will," he said. "He has no other choice."

Danny didn't stir as the ambulance pulled into Tripler and he was wheeled out and through the halls of the hospital. They had tried to stop Steve from following but the glare he had given anyone who dared get in his way quickly changed their minds.

Even when Danny was in the examination room surrounded by doctors, Steve still refused to leave. He stood against the wall instead. Keeping an eagle eye on his partners care. He had stepped out for exactly one minute only to update his team on Danny, get some quick information on Chin's situation, and to get Grace there as soon as possible.

After a few minutes with the doctors, Steve heard Danny begin to moan and he started thrashing around in a panic.

Steve immediately pushed through the doctors and nurses to get to his partners side. He knelt near his best friends head and took his hand.

"It's me Danny," he said soothingly. "It's Steve. I've got you now Danno. You're safe."

"Steve?" Danny moaned pitifully. "Make them stop Steve, please. It hurts."

Steve worked hard to try and keep his voice calm and steady for Danny as his emotions threatened to seep through. "I know it hurts buddy but the doctors are helping you okay? The sooner they finish, the sooner you can see Gracie. She's dying to see her Danno."

"Grace..." Danny whispered.

"Yeah bud," Steve replied. "She's on her way. But you need to let these doctors work on you just a little bit longer, okay?"

Danny nodded tiredly. "Kay..." He said.

Steve stepped back and nodded at the doctor who was looking at him, clearly impressed.

"Let's push some morphine for him," the doctor said. "I want his ribs wrapped now and get a room set up for him."

"He needs to stay?" Steve asked worriedly.

"At least 24 hours," the doctor replied. "He's definitely got several cracked ribs. He's lucky none of them broke and punctured something, or we would have a much bigger problem. He also sustained some soft tissue damage, and there's blood in his urine. His kidneys are most definitely bruised and I want to keep an eye on that. On top of all that he's also dehydrated so he needs to be kept on an IV for the time being."

Steve nodded and softly ran his fingers through Danny's hair. "I need to go meet his daughter and talk to her before she sees him," he said.

"We'll take good care of him," the doctor promised. "As soon as he gets a couple of scans and he's comfortably settled in a room, I'll come look for you myself."

"Thank you," Steve said gratefully, shaking the doctors hand.

With one last look at his sleeping partners bruised face, he went off to search for Grace and Lou.

******************************H50**********************

As soon as Steve stepped into the waiting room, he was attacked by five feet of worried determination.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace said, giving him a quick hug. "Where's Danno? I want to see him now!"

"The doctors are working on him Gracie," Steve told her. "We can't see him just yet."

The unimpressed and annoyed look Grace gave him was so Danny that he nearly laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry baby," Steve said. "But as soon as the doctor is done, we'll go see him. I promise."

Grace nodded and threw her arms around Steve again. "Thanks for bringing him back to me Uncle Steve," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Grace," Steve replied. "And let's face it, I'd be lost without him," he added with a smirk.

Grace laughed. "I'll tell him you said that!" She said.

Steve smiled at her and looked up as Lou, Chin and Kono walked over to him. He quickly pulled Chin into a hug.

"You alright man?" He asked.

Chin nodded. "I'm fine," he said. "It's nice to be free. Gabriel might become a problem but we can deal with that later. How's Danny?"

"Battered and bruised but the docs think he'll pull through just fine," Steve replied, giving Grace's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank god..." Kono said.

"Yeah.." Steve agreed. "We got him out in time. That's all that matters."

"Speaking of which, where's Joe?" Grover asked.

Steve frowned. "I'm not sure where he's off to," he replied. He pulled out his wallet and handed Grace a five dollar bill. "Hey Grace why don't you go get yourself something from the vending machine down the hall?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "You just want me to go so that you can discuss something I'm not supposed to hear, don't you?"

All the adults laughed.

"Grace Williams you are far too smart for your own good," Steve replied.

"She's like a mini female Danny," Kono added.

Grace smirked at them and took the money from Steve. "I'll be right back," she said.

"Don't go too far!" Steve called after her before turning back to his team.

"I need to talk to Joe," Steve said once Grace was out of earshot. "I want to find out who his contact is. I'd like to thank them personally for what they did. They really put themselves on the line giving us that information... And if they hadn't... I have no idea how we would've gotten Danny back."

"Do you have any ideas?" Kono asked.

"Not a clue," Steve replied. "But whoever it is they must owe him big time."

"Let's hope he's willing to tell you..." Chin said. "Joe has never really been so forthcoming. "

"Yeah, tell me about it," Steve answered. "But he promised he wouldn't lie to me anymore. Let's see how much he meant that."

"Oh by the way," Grover said. "You need to call Rachel and talk to her. She is one scary woman I don't want to have to deal with her ever again."

Steve laughed. "What happened?"

"She came out all yelling with that British accent of hers demanding to know what happened to Danny," he replied. "She said Grace has been worried sick for days and she demanded to know why."

"What'd you tell her?" Kono asked.

"I told her it had to do with Danny's brother but that Danny was safe now and Steve would call her as soon as possible to explain everything," Lou said.

"Oh yeah sure, throw me under the bus!" Steve replied.

"I told you man I do not want to deal with her again she is scary," Grover defended himself. "I don't know how Danny does it, fighting with her all the time. She doesn't play around, man must have a death wish."

"Yeah I guess she is pretty scary..." Steve admitted.

"Who's scary?" Grace asked, rejoining them with a soda in her hands.

"Your mother," Steve replied.

Grace laughed at that. "Yeah she is," she said. "You should see parent teacher conference day at my school. Between her and Danno there is a lot of yelling if a teacher says something they don't like."

"Well I can't think of one reason why a teacher would possibly have a problem with you, but I don't even want to imagine that," Steve said, shaking his head.

They all looked up as a doctor approached. Steve immediately recognized him as the doctor who had been taking care of Danny.

"Are you all here for Detective Williams?" He asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Grace demanded before anyone else could reply.

"You must be Grace," the doctor replied. "He's been asking for you. He'll be sore for a long time but I do expect a full recovery. We're talking two weeks complete rest and at least another three on desk duty. His body just can't take any more hits right now."

Steve nodded. "We'll make sure he rests, won't we Gracie?"

"I'll sit on him if I have to!" Grace replied.

The doctor laughed. "You just might have to," he said. "He's already trying to crawl out of bed. I told him he's looking at another 24 hours at least before he's released but he's not the most patient person..."

"Of course he's trying to escape..." Steve muttered. "Can we go in and see him?"

The doctor hesitated momentarily. "I can let all of you in for a little while but he really does need his rest."

"Just a few minutes," Steve said. "Then we'll keep it to one or two."

"I'd argue but I don't really see the point," the doctor replied, shaking Steve's hand. "He's in room 569. Keep him calm please."

"You got it doc!" Steve replied. "Thanks for all your help."

The doctor nodded before walking away.

"Come on, let's go see Danno," Steve said.

*****************************H50**************************

Steve knocked softly on the door before he opened it and they all piled into the room.

Danny immediately sat up and a huge smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on Grace.

"Monkey!" He said.

"Danno!" She exclaimed, running towards him immediately.

"Careful Grace!" Steve said quickly. "He's going to be a little sore."

Grace nodded but couldn't help herself from crawling onto her fathers bed and squeezing in next to him. Danny hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead. He allowed her to get comfortable next to him before leaning back against the pillows.

"I missed you daddy," Grace said.

"I missed you too baby," Danny replied. "I told you I was coming home didn't I?"

"You did," she replied, lightly touching one of the bruises on his face and frowning. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be good as new really soon baby," he assured her. "I love you more than anything in the world, you know that right?"

"I know daddy," Grace replied. "You tell me all the time. And I love you too. I'm really glad you're home," she added, snuggling closer to Danny's side.

Steve smiled seeing the genuine look of happiness on Danny's face. He looked much better now than when Steve first saw him. It never failed to amaze him how Grace changed his grumpy old man partner into the happiest person in the room.

"Thanks for bringing her Lou," Danny said.

"No problem partner," Grover replied.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Kono asked, walking closer to the bed and squeezing Danny's hand gently.

"A lot better now that you're all here," Danny said. "Especially you," he added with a nudge at Grace, smiling as she laughed.

Danny sobered immediately and turned to Chin. "Hey man I am so sorry about what happened!" He said. "You didn't deserve that... I'm so sorry about everything. This was on me-"

"Stop Danny!" Chin interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. You're my friend and I'd do anything I could to help you out. It was my decision and I'd make it again if I had to."

"Really? Even knowing how badly it all ended?" He tried to joke.

"Yes, even then," Chin persisted.

"You're a great man Chin Ho Kelly," Danny said. "Thank you."

"Of course Danny," he replied.

Steve's phone started ringing suddenly and Steve pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. "I gotta take this," he said, walking quickly towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Danny nodded and then turned when Grace let out a huge yawn.

"You tired Monkey?" He asked.

Grace nodded.

"When's the last time you slept?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I haven't been able to sleep much since they took you away..." Grace admitted. "I kept having nightmares. I just wanted you back so bad Danno. You really scared me."

Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as tears filled her eyes and her voice started getting choked up.

"I'm so sorry monkey," Danny said. "I really wish you didn't have to see that. But I'm home now and I'm okay. Everything's fine now."

Grace nodded and hugged Danny until she was able to calm down a bit.

"I can take her home so she can get some sleep," Kono said.

"I don't want to leave!" Grace replied quickly. "I want to stay here with you."

"You need to get some sleep in your own bed Monkey," Danny told her. "You look like you haven't slept in days and that's not good for you. I need you to be happy and healthy baby. More than anything in the world that's what I need. You can't get any rest in this tiny bed."

Grace looked at Danny. "Can I come back tomorrow?" She practically begged.

"Of course!" Danny replied. "I'll be counting down the hours until I get to see you again. Make sure you get at least eight hours of sleep, alright?"

"Aright Danno," she replied, kissing her father before jumping off the bed. "You get some rest too. And listen to the doctors! Promise?"

"I promise," Danny said.

"We'll be back to see you tomorrow too Danny," Kono said.

"I'll call Kamekona and have him bring food," Chin added.

"If you're stuck here, you may as well be stuck here with style," Lou said.

Danny laughed. "Thanks so much guys. And thanks for the save today. I don't know exactly what happened yet, but I know you all had something to do with it and I really appreciate you getting me out of there.

"Of course man," Lou said.

"You'd do the same for us," Kono added.

Danny smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys! I'll see you all tomorrow. Love you Monkey, get some sleep!"

"I will! Love you too Danno, you sleep also!" She called on her way out.

As soon as everyone had left Danny's room, Steve walked back in.

Danny took one look at the expression on his partners face and knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. "Who was that?"

"We can discuss it later..." Steve replied, trying to brush it off. "You need to rest."

"No, we can discuss it now," Danny pushed. "I won't sleep until you tell me. I can tell by the look on your face that it's big."

Steve sighed and nodded. "It was Joe. He had this CIA contact that's been feeding us information through this whole messy situation. They told Joe you were going to be arrested, they told him why you were actually arrested, and they gave us the information we needed to get you back."

Danny nodded. "This all sounds great to me," he said. "I'd like to thank them for putting themselves on the line for me. Who is it?"

"That's the thing..." Steve said. "It was my mother."

Danny looked at Steve in shock. "Your mother?"

Steve nodded.

"Is that why they didn't arrest you too?" Danny asked.

"Yeah..." Steve said. "I mean, on the one hand I should be grateful that she helped us out, but she also hung you out to dry Danny... She got me off the hook but she practically handed you to them! I'm really pissed off about that..."

"Steve..." Danny said seriously. "Doris definitely isn't mother of the year, but you're her child. Good mother or not, there is nothing a parent wouldn't do to save their child from harm. If it came down to me and you, of course she would rather me be the one to go down."

"But she knows how much you mean to me Danny!" Steve said angrily. "She's gotta know that losing you would kill me. I would have done anything to keep you out of that prison, including putting myself there instead! Look at what happened to you..."

"This wasn't your fault Steven J. McGarrett," Danny said. "I killed Reyes. I shot an unarmed man and I had to suffer the consequences. I never would've forgiven myself if I took you down with me. This was on me Steve. Not you."

Steve shook his head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get you out sooner..." He said.

"Don't be sorry Steve," Danny replied. "You got me out. That's what matters. I wouldn't have lasted much longer in there. So, thank you partner."

"You went to jail to protect me Danno," Steve said. "Thank you."

Danny smiled. "That's what family's for, right?" He asked.

"Right," Steve replied, smiling back at him. "I love you partner."

"I love you too goof," he said. "Now that we've emotionally drained each other enough for today, I think I'm gonna take a nap. I've got a lot more questions for you but I'm tired and I promised my daughter I'd rest."

"Of course buddy," Steve said. "I'm not going anywhere so I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk then about everything that happened these last few days."

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and get some sleep Steve?" Danny asked. "You look like you haven't slept much these past few days."

"I just got you back Danno," he replied. "I'm not ready to leave you just yet. Besides, I've had worse."

Danny smiled and got comfortable. "Of course you have. Animal," he said fondly.

"Go to sleep Daniel," Steve replied with a smirk.

"Mhmmmm," Danny mumbled, already half out.

Steve sighed and put his feet up on the edge of Danny's bed. Maybe now that this was all over, he could finally get some rest too.

He definitely wasn't over everything that had happened these last few days, and he had a lot of choice words for Doris when he saw her again. But for now he leaned back in his chair and watched over his sleeping parter. For now he was going to enjoy the fact that Danny was back safe and on the mend, and that Chin was free. No matter what came next, his team was whole. And after everything that had happened, that was no small victory.

******************************H50**********************

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think :)

Enjoy tonight's episode!

Cheers ;)


End file.
